


John: III

by johnwatsonswindmachine



Series: Breaking Down the Pieces [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwatsonswindmachine/pseuds/johnwatsonswindmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets that will hopefully coalesce into a plot at some point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John: III

They run into each other in the cemetery, the detective inspector and the doctor, and the three-month-old grave marker watches their awkward reunion. Lestrade doesn't know why John doesn't hit him, scream at him, something, anything. John doesn't know either. Maybe it's because Lestrade looks guiltier than John feels. Maybe it's because John knows Lestrade's been here once a week, because John's been careful to avoid him. Maybe it's because, as John approached the grave, he heard the DI speaking to the gravestone quietly.

“I always knew you'd be a good man.”


End file.
